


-Нам нужно поговорить.

by KalasyrTiaan



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalasyrTiaan/pseuds/KalasyrTiaan
Summary: Ветер играл с кронами деревьев,а лучи солнца выжигали,и без того, сухую траву. Во всей академии было всего два неспокойных сердца. Два сердца , которым предстояло разбиться и зацвести вновь.
Relationships: Hank McCoy/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 4





	-Нам нужно поговорить.

Стоял милый и уютный солнечный день. Он, как нельзя кстати, подходил к настроению учеников школы для одарённых детей. Начало лета. Все экзамены сданы и ученики спокойно отдыхают рядом с прудом около недавно выстроенного здания. Большинство уехали на лето к своим родителям, а те, что остались принимали солнечные ванны, лёжа на слегка желтоватой, сильно отросшей траве. Хэнк присматривал за ними, сидя в тени большого, раскидистого дуба. Лёгкий ветерок развивал его волосы, заставляя время от времени приглаживать их. Чарльз в это время сидел в своём кабинете и наблюдал за этой картиной. Свет легко проходил, через большие окна с раздвинутыми, тяжёлыми шторами, освещая огромную комнату. Всё помещение было обставлено мебелью из орешника и иногда казалось, что всё сделано из шоколада. Чарльзу очень нравилось, когда его кабинет сравнивали с пряничным домиком. «Час икс настал». — подумал профессор, собираясь с духом.  
— МакКой, пожалуйста, поднимитесь ко мне, — телепатически позвал Ксавьер своего подопечного. Хэнку не хотелось покидать это уютное место, но и ослушаться Чарльза не мог. Уже не мог.  
Парадный вход, большой зал, лестница, поворот на право… Он уже давно выучил этот алгоритм действий. Сам Генри уже не мог сосчитать сколько раз он подходил к этой огромной двери, не в силах постучать в неё. Стук. Глухой и совсем тихий.  
-Войди, я не кусаюсь, — раздалось в этот момент в его голове.  
Чарльз никогда не хотел причинять другим людям боль, но со Зверем был другой случай. Профессор испытывал к нему совершенно другие чувства, нежели к остальным. Ему хотелось не защищать его, а биться за его сердце. Хотелось исполнить все его прихоти и никогда не отпускать. Чарльз, в прямом смысле, был готов убить кого угодно, если Хэнк попросит об этом. Это пугало его до чёртиков. Единственный человек, знавший об этом была Рейвен. Он с самого детства рассказывал ей обо всём и это не стало исключением. Сказать, что она была в шоке — ничего не сказать. Перед ней сидел сам профессор икс и рассказывал о своих чувствах, как какая-нибудь школьница. Но для Мистик он был братом, так что она напрягла свои извилины и выдала ему следующее:» Так скажи ему». И вот теперь уже Ксавьер был в полном шоке, но всё же послушал сестру. А что ему ещё оставалось делать?  
Хэнку безумно страшно, ведь телепат может запросто прочитать его мысли и понять, что он думает только о том, как он бы хотел скинуть всё со стола на пол и прижать Чарльза к, избавленной от ненужного, поверхности или к кожаному дивану, у которого как раз и остановился МакКой. А может, прижать его к стене, предварительно сорвав всю одежду. Как ни крути, а у Зверя недотрах как бы Зверь не хотел отвлечься, перестать думать о таких постыдных вещах, все его мысли сводились к одному. Желание. Похоть. Уже пять лет Хэнк только и думал о нём. О том, как будет исследовать каждый миллиметр его прекрасного тела. О том, как будет заставлять умолять Чарли о большем. О том, как будет вырывать у профессора стон за стоном. А начиналось, ведь, всё с совершенно чистой и немного наивной любви. С первого взгляда, что-то зацепило его в этом немного странном мутанте. С каждым днём, с каждым взглядом, он всё больше влюблялся в этого добродушного и совершенно необыкновенного человека.  
С Чарльзом всё было строго наоборот. Как только он увидел этого смущённого и робкого ботаника, ему захотелось узнать все секреты, что инженер прятал под тонким халатом и очками с огромными линзами. Залезть руками под гладко выглаженную рубашку и привести это хрупкое тельце в дрожь. Только после того, как все ушли и один МакКой остался заботиться о ослабевшем морально и физически мутанте, в его сердце зародилась искра, прожигающая всё на своём пути. И теперь его сердце объято пламенем. Пламенем любви, такой силы, с какой ни одна из ныне живущих женщин не смогла бы бороться.  
Один раз, находясь в сильном опьянении, Чарльз начал приставать к химику. Благо наш биолог был сильнее и, попросту, донёс Профессора до его постели и пошёл в лабораторию создавать «зелье» от похмелья на завтра.  
-Что вы хотели, Профессор? — нарушил тишину Хэнк, тем самым, возвратив Ксавьера из мыслей в реальность. Ему было безумно страшно, ведь если Чарльз хотел поговорить о его влюблённости, то придётся собирать своё сердце по маленьким кусочкам. Зверь не мог вспомнить момента, который мог бы назвать более серьёзным. На него или, точнее, сквозь него смотрела пара голубых глаз с необычайным холодом. Казалось, вокруг будто выкачали всё тепло солнечного дня.  
— Прошу, садись. — рукой показывая Хэнку на маленький диванчик, Чарльз садился в своё любимое кожаное кресло. -Нас ждет серьёзный разговор.  
-Чарл… Профессор я всё понимаю, — с лёгкой запинкой промолвил взволнованный учёный.  
-Пх… Понимаешь. — телепат поперхнулся слегка отпитым бренди, которое и доставал только ради придания себе большей загадочности. — Я не думал, что всё так очевидно.  
-Более чем. Профессор, мне понятны ваши чувства. — с полной уверенностью в голосе, но не в душе, выпалил Генри.  
-Понятны? — продолжал недоумевать Ксавьер.  
— Но я ничего не могу с собой поделать, — искренне начал извиняться МакКой, — Можете заглянуть в мою голову, если уже не сделали этого.  
-Нет, не нужно. Можешь быть свободен. — разочаровано протянул мутант, вставая и направляясь к окну.  
— Можно кое-что у вас спросить? — еле слышно произнёс Хэнк.  
— Да… Конечно. Все, что угодно. — с грустной ноткой сказал Чарльз. И даже фальшивая улыбка не могла помочь скрыть это.  
— После скольких лет вы поняли? — умоляюще глаза Хэнка так и говорили о том, чтобы его сердце окончательно не разбивали.  
— С самого первого дня. С самого первого дня. — кажется, даже тучи начали застилать небо. Даже погода не выдержала тот груз печали.  
— Но почему раньше не сказали? Не сказали, что знаете о моих чувствах? Или вы хотели пошутить? По играть на моих чувствах? — В Хэнке начинала закипать ярость. Неужели наш всемогущий и добрый Ксавьер оказался настоящим сердцеедом.  
— Генри, честно я уже запутался. Ощущение, что мы говорим о разных вещах. Как будто не я влюблён в тебя наивно и беспросветно. Как будто не моё сердце вздрагивает, когда ты улыбаешься. Как будто не я ловлю каждый твой взгляд и храню в памяти каждое твоё прикосновение, а ты. — от всего этого у профессора заболело в висках. Не дожидаясь ответа от, мягко говоря, офигевшего МакКоя решил сам разобраться во всем.  
Едва взглянув в голову Зверя на него обрушился ряд воспоминаний. О ревности МакКоя ко всем движущимся и не движущимся предметам. О ночах, когда тот засыпал с его именем на устах.  
Ксавьер все понял. Как ни странно, но ответ всё это время плавал на поверхности. Недолго думая Чарльз притянул к себе Хэнка и втянул в требовательный поцелуй. Они буквально плавились друг под другом, делали все так нежно, как только можно. Слегка посасывали чужие губы. Легко проходились по ним языком. Кто знает, может прошли минуты, часы или даже века? Генри первым проявляет инициативу и нагло, но всё также нежно приоткрывает рот Чарльза, просовывая язык внутрь. Ксавьеру не особо импонирует роль девушки, но сегодня он согласен на все ради, уже теперь своего, Зверя. Языки сплетались в жутком и одновременно дурманящем танце. Иногда проходились по дёснам и нёбу, немного ждали и начинали всё заново.  
Еле оторвавшись Чарльз посмотрел на покрасневшие щёки и покрытые лёгкой дымкой желания глаза.  
— Сегодня. В десять. В моей спальне и учти я не люблю ждать. — охрипшим голосом, прошептал, на ухо МакКою, Чарльз.  
***

В эту ночь не только они, но и все жители этого чудного поместья узнали о их чувствах друг к другу.


End file.
